


Under the Lights

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Mutual Pining, NYE - Freeform, No beta we write like heros, Noctis and prompto are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: It’s New Years Eve and you’ve gathered with your friends at Noct’s for a party once more. Would this be the year you got that kiss?





	Under the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone!! I hope you all had a wonderfu, safe, and happy holiday! I had this finished in NYE and then forgot to post it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a sea of gold and silver over the city of Insomnia. You watched fireworks pop and fizzle all over the city from Noct’s high-rise apartment. It was New Year’s Eve and everyone had gathered together; this year’s theme was  Masquerade and everyone had to wear silk . It was required to wear a mask and a costume like outfit. You had decided on a long black silk night gown with silver stars accented across the bodice and a matching robe, your mask was black lace; you finished off your look with a bold wing and a bright red lip. You smiled at your reflection in the window, holding a glass of champagne, you’d never felt so sexy in your life. Maybe this would be the night you’d get that kiss you were longing for. 

As the first to arrive, after P rompto because that boy practically lived here too, you helped noct and P rompto set out the snacks and pop the bottles. You settled on to the couch as the others arrived. Noctis and Prompto in a matching set of superhero  pjs with the masks , how they found those in silk you’ll never know nor were you going to ask them. Gladio had found the ugliest set he could, orange and gold in a paisley design and was wearing a plain white mask over his eyes. Luna and Nyx matched in white silk with red masks, Crowe’s set looked like bird wings when she lifted her arms, he mask was feathered as well, And Libertus had found a plain green set and matched his mask. The only one you had yet to see was Ignis, you missed when he had come in and he had been in the kitchen ever since. 

 

Noctis slides up next to you and you nod at his reflection. He kept his voice on the lower side so that no one would hear your conversation. 

“You know, ignis is in the kitchen…. Alone… and it’s almost count down time.” Noctis hinted to you and nudged your arm. You smile  and shake your head but noctis had already grabbed and spu n you and was pushing you towards the kitchen. 

“Noct! Wha- no stop!” you try to get out of his grasp but he is much stronger than you give him credit for. 

“Not this time Y/N, I’m not letting you miss this  again and neither is Prompto”  Noctis smirked. 

“Noct I don’t need to be in the kitchen for any reason!” you whisper yelled at him, with that Noct plucks your glass out of your hand and downs the rest of the drink in one swallow. He coughs once then hands it back 

“Now you do” he says to you and then to ignis “SPECS! Y/N needs a refill!!” You note that Prompto had been happily swinging his legs from his perch on the counter and chittering away to Ignis, when he heard Noct the smirk that crossed his sunshine face could be called nothing short of evil.  Prompto hopped of the counter and dashed out with Noct hot on his heels. You glared at them from behind your mask clutching your empty glass. 

“You look lovely this evening Y/N” Ignis says to you quietly. You snap around to him so fast you know your neck is gonna hurt tomorrow morning, but the sight before you was so worth it. Ignis was your  match to a T. H e was in a black silk set, silver stars on the collar and cuffs and a matching robe left open . His  mask was the opposite of yours, silver lace. You only just keep yourself from gapping like a fish at him, smiling and step in to the kitchen with him. 

“Thank you, you’re looking pretty stunning yourself.” What little you did have of your drink was fizzing nicely in your system. 

“Thank you, how about that refill? Crowe just finished the last bottle opened, so a new one will have to be popped.  “

“Oh.. you don’t have to do that for me Ignis!” He plucked the glass from your fingers and you shivered at the slight contact of your hands.

“Nonsense, it will be opened either way tonight.” Ignis had set your glass next to his you assume and pulls a new bottle out of the fridge. With deft fingers he pops the cork and got the bubbly in to the glasses quickly. 

“Very well done Ignis.” You complimented. He smiles and hands you your glass. He sets the bottle aside and picks up his own, turning to you. 

“There is a very old tradition, where friends will drink together and toast the  New Year , shall we?” 

You nod and ignis wraps his arm around yours and pulls you closer, your wrists are crossed,  glasses clinking together. You could hear his even breathing and the fizzing of your drink. You look up at ignis and smile softly. 

“To the greatest friends a man could ask for, and to the health of them all.” He says quietly. 

“To the greatest friends a woman could ask for, and their health.” You repeat the sentiment to him and he tips his glass and you do the same, lowering the glass you look to him to see if there was another part to the little tradition. Instead you find him staring at you with a fire in his eyes. 

“It seems, that someone is trying to send a message to me, or maybe us both.” His voice is still quite, he’s speaking only to you, you and he are the only ones in this world. 

“I think you mean someones. Let me guess, Noct and Prom picked out your outfit.” You smirk slightly. 

“They did indeed, and now I know why, I believe they’ve become impatient with me.” From the living room you could hear cheers from the others; the ball was going to drop any moment now. 

“And why would that be?” you ask and boldly take a step closer to Ignis, closing the small space that was left between you both. You didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from him and your heart rate skipped up a few notches at the sound. 

“It would be because of you darling.” He pulled his arm from yours and again found your drink being taken away, he sets the glasses aside quicks and this time when he comes back takes your hand in his and kisses the back of it softly. You hear the sounds of the count down start. 

10

“Y/N I have a confession” Ignis states 

“I do too” you tell him.

9

You feel his arm snake around your waist and any space there had been between you is completely gone.

8

“I’ve been…an idiot, and I do so hope I’m not too late”

“Ignis…”

7

He takes a deep breath to stead himself and you take the moment to remove the mask from his face letting it flutter to the floor. 

6

Following suit Ignis does the same for you, your mask falls a top his on the floor at your feet. 

5

You let yourself linger, holding the back of his neck and playing with the small hairs there, you feel the shiver move through him at your touch, his hand lands back on your waist the other cupping your face.

4

“You are absolutely beautiful y/n and I’ve been such a fool.” 

3

“You’re not the only fool here ignis” 

2

“Perhaps we could change that hm?” 

1

You reach for him as he comes to you and you meet in the softest kiss you’d ever known. The cheers from the living room fade as you lose yourself in the kiss.  You were sure there were fireworks going off across the city but they had noting on the fireworks going off behind your eyes.  As you pull away a smile graces your features and you notice how smudge your lipstick is, having left it all over ignis’ mouth. 

“You’ve got a little something” you reach and rub your thumb across his lips “right here” you giggle as you only make it worse. He smiles and kisses your thumb, he looked over your head and the blush that had started bloomed in to a full red, you turn slightly to the cheers of Prompto and Noctis. Blushing yourself you hid your face in ignis’ chest and feel the laugh rumble in him. He wraps his arms around you like a shield and you relax in to his hold. The boys pat you on the back and take the bottle you had opened with Ignis before the count down, leaving you both alone again. 

“Love, they’re gone now.”  He said as he brushed some hair from your face. 

“You’re not” you whisper 

“I am not, and don’t plan to” he smiled at you

“Good” you pull him back down to you to kiss him again and to never stop. 

 

 


End file.
